The invention concerns a device for inserting and centering associated screw-in pipes.
Such known devices are provided with handles near the open end of the jaws. When the jaws are closed, the handles subtend an acute angle and point to the operator. The closure means is separately made in the form of a droplatch. This design suffers from the drawback that when opening the closure means, the engagement must be loosened around one of the handles, which, in view of the devices most of the time being rather heavy, can become problematical. Another drawback is that, after the jaws are opened, the device can only be removed toward the rear as seen by the operator, so that one hand must be left free and only the other hand is available to hold the heavy device. Where space permits, the operator also may stand on the side opposite the closure means, in which case, however, the handles can only be seized with difficulty because they are on the opposite side and pointing away from the operator Furthermore, operating the closure means is also rendered more difficult.